Harry Potter and the Light of Truth
by Jedipilot24
Summary: Slow-burn HHr. What if Harry had been rejected by Parvati? And what if he began to realize his destiny much earlier? Dumbledore isn't manipulative so much as misguided. The timeline has been pushed forward to 2006. None of the usual cliches.


Disclaimer: It ain't mine of course; I would've written relationships that actually made sense.

A/N: I was partially inspired by another Yule Ball fic but the name escapes me at the moment.

Chapter 1:

**(Goblet of Fire, Chapter 22, pg 401)**

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry," Parvati said "But my sister and I both already have dates as does Lavender here."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a crushing weight on his chest while he mentally kicked himself. _I am so stupid, why did I wait this long? Some Gryffindor I am._ "I see." Harry quickly walked away and out the door. He wasn't heading in any particular direction and almost collided with a tall blonde girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello, Potter," a smooth female voice said. "You may not know me but my name is Daphne Greengrass." She held out her hand and Harry cautiously shook it, remembering now that Daphne Greengrass was a Slytherin; in fact he'd seen her in the company of Pansy Parkinson on multiple occasions "I couldn't help but notice that you don't have a date yet. I can help you there."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have some ulterior motive," Harry replied firmly. Daphne Greengrass laughed.

"Because you're not as stupid as Snape thinks," She said "But really its nothing you should worry about; I'd just like you to keep an open mind when it comes to my House; despite appearances, not everyone is like Malfoy and Parkinson. In fact I'll let you in on a little secret." Greengrass looked around for a bit, then leaned in closer to him and grinned "They aren't even that popular."

"If that's so," Harry frowned "then why—,"  
"Why am I part of Parkinson's little group?" Greengrass said "You can afford to be on their bad side but not everyone can. _You _don't have to share a dormitory with your enemies."

"I see," Harry said "But wouldn't going to the ball with me_ put_ you on their bad side?"

"No," she replied "because you're Harry Potter; the normal rules rarely apply when it comes to you."

"Yeah," said Harry, remembering all the fangirls that had asked him out after the Yule Ball had been announced. "I get your point. Alright then, I guess I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall?" Greengrass nodded and they parted ways. Harry let out a sigh of relief

_Well, I finally have a dance partner. _He thought _She seemed like a decent enough person—for a Slytherin._ Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

*

**(Goblet of Fire, Chapter 23, pg 412)**

**The entrance hall was packed with students **who were **all milling around waiting for eight o'clock **when the Great Hall would open. Harry scanned the crowd and finally located her. Daphne Greengrass was wearing a snug, strapless and low-cut blue gown; her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and the dress made it very obvious that she was a rather well endowed girl. Harry politely greeted her and then started looking for Hermione but it was not until the Champions were lined up in front of the doors that Harry found her. **His jaw dropped. **Her hair **was sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing **a dress **made of a floaty, periwinkle blue material; she was **also **holding herself differently **somehow. Hermione **was smiling **nervously; **the reduction in the size of her teeth was more noticeable than ever**. **Harry couldn't understand why he hadn't spotted it before. **

Hermione's gown, while not as tight or revealing, still showed a nice slender figure and if her bosom wasn't as impressive as Daphne's, there was still nonetheless plenty of it. Yet another thing that Harry had never noticed before though at least this could be partially blamed on the school robes. Ron, however, just walked right past her with his date.

"You like her," Daphne said, nodding toward Hermione "don't you?"

"She's my best friend," Harry blankly replied; Daphne chuckled

"That's _not_ what I meant." Before Harry had a chance to ask her just what she _had_ meant, the champions and their partners began walking into the Great Hall.

Harry caught sight of Ron again as they neared the top table; **Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes** and then turned his gaze toward Harry. Ron's date, a girl with dirty blonde hair, wide-looking eyes and a permanently dreamy expression, seemed unperturbed. **Dumbledore smiled as the champions approached but Karkaroff was wearing an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer.**

*

"**Come on,"** Daphne Greengrass grabbed his arm "Let's dance." While the dancing wasn't as bad as it could've been, it was **a slow, mournful tune** that even he could keep up with, Harry was glad when it was over. The next song from the Weird Sisters was a much faster one, though, and since Daphne seemed totally unwilling to even let go of him, Harry did his best. Finally, after a third dance, Harry glanced over and saw to his surprise that they were right next to Krum and Hermione.

"Oh Viktor," Hermione exclaimed letting go of him and grabbing Harry "You wouldn't mind swapping partners for a couple dances would you?" Krum's expressions indicated that in fact he did mind but the next song had already begun.

Harry immediately found Hermione a much more enjoyable dance partner. "So, Harry," Hermione grinned "Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been looking at me." Harry pales but Hermione laughed "Oh relax, if I didn't like it I would have made that bluntly, and _painfully_, clear by now." Harry let out a sigh and relaxed "I must admit, though," Hermione went on a bit more seriously "I wasn't expecting you to show up with her." Harry looked at her intently for a moment

"Could you—uh—elaborate on that please? What exactly do you mean?"

"Oh its just surprising, Harry," she said "That's all really. I mean I have Arithmancy class with Daphne Greengrass so I know her a bit but as far as I know, _you've_ never had any kind of interaction with her."

"Well let's just say that it happened purely by chance," Harry said. "But she came across as an okay kind of person so I figured, why not?"

"Ahh, I see," said Hermione. "Sometime _later,_ you'll have to explain that but right now let's just _enjoy_ ourselves." Hermione winked at him again and Harry gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous.

The first song ended and another began; Harry and Hermione continued dancing. Then a very fast beat tune started that got the various dancing very energetically. Harry looked at Hermione desperately but she grinned, placing a finger over her mouth. Then she turned around; Harry's eyes widened when her hips began swaying and her bum rubbed up against him. He knew what she was doing; he'd caught Dudley watching something similar on the internet over the summer. Yet he would've never expected it from _Hermione._ Down she went, then up and around again. Even as they continued, Harry saw her beckon to someone behind. Glancing back, Harry saw Daphne Greengrass start on his behind and for the first time tonight she actually looked like she was enjoying herself. Harry blanched for a moment when a certain part of him reacted but then relaxed again when Hermione's grin widened into a proud smirk. The speed of her movements increased. Other couples had already started to imitate them; Fred and George had even started a chain. On it went for several more minutes and then another slow tune began. Hermione fanned herself with her hand

"Why don't you go get us some butterbeer Harry," she said and then walked off with Daphne. Harry could already hear them whispering and giggling, still another behavior he would never have expected from Hermione. Sighing, Harry headed over to the drinks table; he was soon unexpectedly joined by Viktor Krum.

"I vant to know, Harry," Krum said "Vat is your relationship with Hermy-own-ninny?" Just yesterday, Harry would've answered without question that Hermione was his friend; indeed he would've been rather surprised that Krum would find him a rival for Hermione's affections. But that had been yesterday, today—

"Honestly," he said "I'm not sure anymore. She's my best friend and all but—,"

"But?" Krum's eyebrows were raised; Harry took a deep breath

"But I'm just not _sure_," he said. Krum was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Ahh, I see." A pause "Vell, good night then." Harry raised his mug in silent farewell and then took a sip. Hermione and Daphne reappeared with smirks on their faces.

"Let's go for a walk, Harry," Hermione said, taking her mug. Harry followed her toward the door but their path required them to pass by Ron's table. Ron, with an expression of fury, jumped up and stood in their path with arms cross.

"Well, well, well," Ron sneered "What do we have here." Harry pulled Hermione back and stood in front of her. He was not about to let this night be ruined.

"What is your problem, Ron," Harry asked

"What is _my_ problem?" Ron said "What is _your_ problem, Harry. Bad enough that Hermione shows with Krum but then _you_ arrive with bloody _Slytherin!_"

"Ron," Harry said very patiently "Why don't you—," But Ron had only gotten started

"What the hell were you _thinking?_" Ron snarled "And _you_, Hermione. Why did you have to go betray Harry like that?"

"Hark who's talking," Hermione huffed "Mr. Fleur Delacour. Or is it Mrs. Krum? And lets not even talk about—,"

"SHUT UP!" Ron's face was now a shade of puce that reminded Harry strongly of Uncle Vernon. "You—you—,"

"You're the one who needs to shut up, Ron," Harry replied "Hermione is right; you of all people _have no right_ to call Hermione a traitor. If simply coming to the ball with Viktor Krum makes Hermione a traitor, then by that same logic, _you_ might as well be Draco Malfoy!" Harry could not have hurt Ron worse if he'd physically punched the redhead. The color drained out of his face; Harry pushed past Ron, pulling Hermione along with him. "I'm sorry about that, Hermione," he whispered but Hermione shook her head

"Don't be," she said "it's not your fault. He being an immature git, he had it coming. In fact you probably let him off easy."

"I just hope he does some really good thinking," Harry replied "I let him get away with it once but I am not going to be so forgiving this time."

The door to the courtyard stood open letting a soft winter breeze in; hands linked, Harry and Hermione walked down one of the winding paths through the rose bushes where other couples were sitting on carved benches; the sound of splashing water from the fountain was the only noise apart from the whispering couples; the moon shined brightly down upon them and gave the whole scene a kind of timeless quality to it.

Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder as they walked the two of them kept glancing and smiling at each other; they came to an empty bench and Hermione pulled Harry down to sit next to her.

"Such a wonderful night," she whispered, looking up at the stars and the moon with an arm wrapped around Harry "Almost perfect."

"_Almost_?" Harry quirked a curious eyebrow and Hermione looked at him "What would make it perfect?"

"This," Hermione said after a moment. She placed her hands at the back of Harry's head and then leaned closer and closer to him; a sudden thrill shot through Harry and then—

"Potter! Granger!"

Harry and Hermione jumped apart and to their feet. Snape and Karkaroff were standing on the path; Snape was scowling and Karkaroff looked slightly discomposed about something "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered before continuing down the path with Karkaroff. With a rush of anger, Harry began to get out his wand but felt Hermione grab his arm. He glanced at her and although Hermione looked disappointed and upset, she nonetheless shook her head. Harry let out a sigh.

"Come on," Hermione whispered to him and they began walking again under the moonlight. Harry's mind was spinning, trying to put together all the various discordant and confusing pieces.

_Had she really been about to kiss me back there?_ Harry wondered. He glanced at Hermione and noted that she seemed somehow…disappointed.

Harry opened his mouth but whatever he'd been about to say was suddenly cut off.

"'**Ow dare you!" The voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn.** Harry heard what sounded like someone, or maybe two someone's', falling out of a rosebush but he and Hermione both turned toward the voice. Madam Maxine and Hagrid were near a stone bench by the fountain **"I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant. **_**Moi? **_**I 'ave—I 'ave big bones!" **

Harry watched Madam Maxine storm off and then after a minute Hagrid also left.

"So they're half-giants," Harry said quietly as he and Hermione walked away "Why would she find that insulting? I don't see any problem with it."

"Harry," Hermione said "if you'd ever paid attention in History of Magic, then you'd know that giants have very violent natures…or at least that's the wizard perception of them anyway. Personally, I see it as nothing more than the same prejudices and bigotry that people have toward werewolves."

They headed back to the Great Hall; Ron was gone but Harry didn't care. He and Hermione danced until midnight, hardly ever taking their eyes off of each other; and then, when the Ball was finally over, they slowly walked back to Gryffindor tower, savoring each moment, each step.

"Harry, wait up," the voice of Cedric Diggory called out when they were halfway up the staircase. Harry turned to see Cedric walking up to him with Cho slightly behind

"Yes," Harry said, raising an eyebrow

"Harry, about the egg," Cedric said "Have you figured it out yet?"

"No," Harry said

"Well…take a bath with it."

"Huh?" Harry blinked

"Just take a bath," said Cedric "Use the prefects bathroom, the password is 'pinefresh'. Trust me, it'll help."

"Alright…" Harry trailed off though he wasn't exactly sure how taking a bath could help with egg. Cedric grinned at Harry and then hurried off with Cho. "Okay," Harry muttered to himself "Whatever." He and Hermione headed to Gryffindor tower. "Fairly lights." The portrait opened into the Common Room and Hermione suddenly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before she went up to her dormitory. Harry watched her leave and then headed to his dorm where fell asleep dreaming of sugarplums, fairies and a certain bushy-haired witch.

*

A/N: Just so that you don't get any ideas about Ron's attitude, I have a little omake here which was almost the beginning of this fic:

**(Goblet of Fire, Chapter 22, pg 400)**

"**Well—you can come with one of us!"** Ron continued.

"I suppose I _could_," said Hermione "but neither of you have yet to ask me so for all you know, I could already be taken." Ron just snorted and crossed his arms, clearly not believing that there was even the slightest chance that Hermione already had a date. Harry, however, was a bit more skeptical.

"Well…are you?" Harry asked. Hermione just looked at him; Harry felt himself flush under her gaze for some reason; he forced himself to continue "And er—if you're not taken…would you like to go to the ball with me?" Hermione grinned; she threw her arms around Harry and then did something she'd never done before. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love to," Hermione replied and then, as she walked out of the common room, Harry noted a definite spring in her step. He turned to Ron.

"Well that's one down, one to go, eh mate?" Ron said, getting to his feet "Wish me luck."

A/N: Has anyone else besides me noticed the similarity in Ron's attitude toward Krum and his attitude towards Ginny's boyfriends…the kind of attitude that perhaps an overprotective brother would have? Hermione obliquely mentions it in Ootp after the meeting in the Hogs Head. This combined with Ron's own words in HBP (that he thought he was only going to Slughorns party as a friend) leads me to the conclusion that if there is one person who can call Hermione a sister, it is _Ron_ not Harry. Rowling must have forgotten that when she wrote DH.


End file.
